Little and Big Secrets
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 4. Abby has a month old secret. But Tony's secret is much much bigger.Abbys heart is broken. Will the breaker end it. How young is the youngest person Tony has ever slept with. Sorry this story is not betaed. Also note it is only two chapters. r
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Don't own them but want to! Mostly Tony. Duh my names DinozzoFan.

I am a big Tabby fan. But this might or might not be a Tabby story. Ok I will tell you. This is a Tabby Story.

Summery: Two secrets are found out. Abby's secret is only a month old while Tony's is much older. In the end will they find out each other's secret?

Also this is a really short story (Two Chapters) so don't bother commenting on chapter sizes. I know they are short.

Abby's Secret

She was at her favorite party place around. with her gorgeous date. He stood out heaps in his vibrant red t-shirt and jeans, but he didn't care because he was having a great time. The music was so loud whenever she wanted to speak to her gorgeous date she would have to mime. Her date was trying to mime something to her but after a minute he gave up and motioned with his hand for her to follow him.

She did he lead her outside and he said "this is what I was trying to say" he leant down and to kiss her but it was interrupted before they started kissing (crap) by some boring voice "So how about you Miss," said the nice waiter. Abby had no idea what the question was so she politely asked, "Sorry what did you say?" The waiter smiled and repeated the question; Abby understood this time and said, "Sorry, I'll have the red curry please." She ate her Vietnamese while she concentrated on her real date. Not her daydreamed fantasy date.

Her real date was telling her about some boring computer thing. She was not bagging computers but her daydream was way more interesting. McGee had that effect of work about him. They talk about computers at work so why did he want to talk about them on their dates. Sure he is kind of cute, but he is………… Well a little boring to tell you the truth. Not cool but dorky. Not funny but smart. Not hot but cute. Not confidant but shy. Abby wished for a guy that was cool, funny, hot and confidant. A guy like Tony.

At work

Abby was building up courage, not because she was scared of McGee but she did not want to break his heart. She new she wanted to be with Tony. Even if it was one of those one nightstands. She would have memories. As is it were fate Gibbs sent McGee down to collect the DNA results. Abby broke the news, and finished with "I am really sorry." McGee took it well, better then he would of if she told him about her feelings towards Tony. As they had only been going out two weeks no one knew about them until yesterday when Tony saw them kissing in the car park. Tony wanted to go over to McGee and tell him he was going it all wrong and then give a demonstration with Abby. But he decided to tell Kate about them instead. By the end of the day the whole office knew about their 'relationship'. Abby confronted Tony while he made his way to his car. She asked why he did it he told the truth "you just aren't a cute couple you are too hinky for him." Abby was going to yell at him but then she figured out he was right. Abby sub-consciously leaned closer to him, he lowered his head and their noses touched this brought Abby back down to earth. She made a quick exit.

Abby decided she could not talk to Tony at work. She would go visit him before work tomorrow now knowing he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. The rest of the day was peaceful. Abby just did her work secretly planning what she was going to say to Tony tomorrow; Kate came down once asking about her and McGee. Abby was going to lie but she figured people were going to find out anyway. So she told the truth even the bit about having a big thing for Tony and how she was going to visit him before work.

The next morning Abby headed to Tony's house, this would be the first time she has been there apart from work she only had dinners and formal events with him. She and Kate hung out heaps after work and on weekends. On the way she saw lots of things that showed this was a nice area like the luxury apartment buildings, snobby Private School girls wearing kilts, blazers with ties and a massive five star hotel Abby saw looked really expensive. She pulled up out side is building, their was a sign advertising a two bedroom apartment. She walked into the elevator and went to his floor. When she got their, she rang the doorbell. A stunning blond opened the door. She was wearing a silk dressing gown and was holding a blazer, kilt and a tie. She was eighteen at the oldest. Abby heard Tony's voice asking "Baby who's at the door." Abby started shaking. The beautiful teenage smiled at her. Her teeth were white and sparkled like diamonds.

I swear I just heard Abby's heart break tear. Oh my god a High School Girl. General Fact: she is only 16. That is just plain wrong. That's just over a two-decade age gap totally feral. How is Tony possibly going to talk himself out of this? Will Abby and Tony get together? I hope so.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Don't own them but want to! Mostly Tony. Duh my names DinozzoFan.

I am a big Tabby fan. But this might or might not be a Tabby story. Ok I will tell you. This is a Tabby Story.

Oh my god a High School Girl. General Fact: she is only 16. That is just plain wrong. That's just over a two-decade age gap totally feral. How is Tony possibly going to talk himself out of this? Will Abby and Tony get together? I hope so.

Summery: Two secrets are found out. Abby's secret is only a month old (last chapter) while Tony's is much older. In the end will Abby find out Tony's secret? Yes she will.

Remember this is a really short story (Two Chapters) so don't bother commenting on chapter sizes. I know they are short.

Abby made a left turn. Her cell was ringing; it flashed the name 'Dinozzo, Tony' on the little screen, but Abby refused to answer it. She decided to call Gibbs and take a sicky, Gibbs would know Abby was lying but as Abby hoped he gave her the day off. Abby gave in a decided to see if Tony had left a message. He had. Abby pressed play then she heard Tony saying.. _Abby it wasn't what it looked like I swear it wasn't Sophie she is like…. well, I cant say its sort of a secret come over after school I mean work and I'll tell you the truth and introduce you to her._ Abby had no intention of seeing Tony or his teenage skank so she deleted the message.

Tony arrived at work after dropping Sophie of at her school. All he could think about is the person Sophie described, it had to be Abby. The thing that was annoying him was Abby, she would not answer his calls not even give him the chance to explain. She just assumed because Sophie was young, beautiful, wearing a silk dressing gown and was staying in his apartment that they were sleeping together. This made Tony think 'does Abby really think sixteen-year-olds are my thing, because they so are not.'

Gibbs came in and told them that Abby is having a day of because she is sick. At this news Tony hit himself in the head. Kate walked over to Tony's desk with a sour expression on his face and spoke two words "elevator now." Tony got up and walked to the elevator once inside Kate pressed the down button when the doors closed she pressed the emergency stop button. Kate spoke up "Dinozzo, what did you do, or say to Abby." Tony was about to answer when his phone rang Kate watched him listen carefully he finished with "okay I'll fix it, see you later love you" before he hang up. He looked at Kate and said, "I have got to go, tell Gibbs I am going to check on Abby." Kate tried to stop him, but he easily got the elevator going and headed to the car park.

Tony knocked on Abby's door but she did not open. So he checked if it was locked it wasn't so he let himself in. He could hear her sobbing so walked towards the noise even though he could not see her. She was lying on the couch. She looked up when she heard him. She told him to go away but he could tell she did not mean it.

He just sat there till she stopped crying. Tony was biting his tongue, he was not sure he could tell Abby the truth. In the end he decided to stick to the plan and tell the truth about Sophie. He opens his mouth and starts telling Abby "Sophie is not my girl friend, she is my daughter" at this Abby's jaw nearly hit the drown. Tony went on "she lives with me during the week because I live closer to her school." Abby then asked "wwwhat about her mother" she sounded a bit nervously. Tony gave a weak smile and replied "Fiona, well she is really pretty, and a bit stuck up, my parents introduced us" Abby raised her eyebrows making Tony confess "okay really mega hot."

Tony the built up the courage and asked "Why Abby? Why did you approach Sophie? You nearly scared her to death." Abby said nothing because she was now embarrassed. How could she have believed he was sleeping with a teenager? Tony is not that low. The talked for the next ten minutes about Sophie, what she was like, her hobbies, her relationship status (has a boyfriend who gets on great with Tony) and her child hood. Apparently Tony did not know she even existed until she was eight. His parents had a big family dinner at their mansion and invited all the family and their family friends including Fiona and Sophie. That's when Fiona told his about Sophie. She did not even tell him that until he confronted her about it. The joint custody started when Sophie was 13 and started high school. Once Abby knew Sophie's life story it was silent.

Tony gave is charming and asked if he was forgiven, Abby replied, "That depends on how good of a kisser you are." Tony laughed and said confidently "Oh Abb's I'm as good as forgiven." The both leaned in for a kiss. An hour later Tony was putting his clothes back on. As was Abby because they were going to pick up Sophie. For three reasons the first so Abby could apologize the second was so they could drive her and her boyfriend to the movies and the third so Abby could meet Sophie.

The rest is up to your imagination.

The End

Hope you like it cause I love it. Please Read and Review.


End file.
